Aureus Rosis - Golden Roses
by Typhlosion4Ever
Summary: A young Alfred F. Jones, in the ripe of age 16 lay on his back on the sunny steps of the DWMA. He laid there with his arms behind his head and the sun smiling and laughing down at him. It was three months after the death of the Kishin Asura and his brother Matthew. USUK and other pairings. Soul Eater - Hetalia crossover. Warning! Boys love, don't like don't read. Character death.
1. Ego voluntas numquam restituo vos

**Note: Aureus rosis means Golden roses in Latin.**

A young Alfred F. Jones, in the ripe of age 16 lay on his back on the sunny steps of the DWMA. He laid there with his arms behind his head and the sun smiling and laughing down at him. It was three months after the death of the Kishin Asura.

-Flashback-

"Matthew, Matthew. Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine big bro… Totally fine…"

"Oh God Matt you're bleeding, there's so much blood!"

"Hey don't cry big bro; if you start crying, I'll start crying…"

"But Matt…"

-End of Flashback-

"Hey mister sleepy head," A voice called and woke him from his flashback.

"Eh, who is it?" Alfred said sleepily.

"Oh it's you Black Star, hey dude what's up?" Alfred said as he sat up to properly look at his friend. He saw an excited boy with spikey blue hair and a happy looking girl in a cream dress and long black hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Nothing much, you?" Black Star asked.

"What do you think bro?" Alfred joked.

"Haha very funny, but anyway Lord Death wants to see you,"

"When?"

"Like right know,"

"What's it about?"

"Something to do with a new weapon partner,"

"Oh, I guess I better get going then," Alfred sighed as he stood up a brushed himself off.

"Yeah, see you later bro!" Black Star called as Alfred wondered of.

"Bye dudes!"

"I hope he or she is nice," Tsubaki spoke up.

"Thanks Tsubaki!" Alfred called as he waved goodbye. Alfred strode over to the colossal skull shaped entrance of the school. He wandered down the lengthy corridors and past the roomy class rooms and passing countless friends, foes and strangers until he met a door with a plaque with 'Dominus Mortem' written on it. Alfred groaned as he slowly tried to remember what the hell it said. After about a minuet Alfred remembered, he sighed loudly as he thought 'Why the fuck is every God damn thing in this school written in Latin?' . He let out one more sigh as he grasped the skull fashioned door knob and twisted it to the right.

"Everything in this school is shaped like his stupid face; how self-centred can you get?" Alfred muttered under his breath as he stepped into a long passage with crimson arches, like the ones in Japanese temples. As soon as he set foot into the opening an ample, blueish young looking man stood in front of him.

"Oh it's you Al, come right this way!" Exclaimed the large man as he gave Alfred a friendly, but strong, slap on his back.

"K' Sid sensei," Alfred grinned as he followed Sid along the path.

Alfred's head has filled with so many thoughts as he wandered down that pathway, 'What will he or she look like?' 'Will they be kind or miserable?' 'Will we get along or not?' he had his head so high up in the clouds that he walked right into Sid's back.

"Ow fuck," He muttered as he cupped his nose with his hands.

"You ok champ?" Sid laughed.

"It's not funny, and of course I'm fine; I am the hero after all!" Alfred said putting on a fake grin.

"Good, now go and see Lord Death, _hero_," Sid called in a mocking way as he stomped back down the path.

Alfred stood there for a good five minutes contemplating if he really wanted to do this, if he was ready to replace Matthew.

"Come on Alfred; no need to be shy!" A voice called to him bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," He smoothly called back as he proceeded into the blue room with clouds, floating crosses and what looked like a sand covered floor.

"Alfred F. Jones, this is your new weapon partner; Arthur Kirkland," Lord Death indicated.

A young man was standing with his back to Alfred, who was about six inches shorter than him with short vanilla blond, messy hair and a dark green suit stood in front of him. He turned round to face his new partner.

"Ello' love, I'm your new partner," He smiled.

And it was at that very moment that Alfred F. Jones' heart stopped beating.

**Rose is back, back again, Rose is back, tell my internet friends~ If you got that joke you are awesome (like Prussia). So here is a new story and its gonna be a chapter one! Uhhg, its 11 pm and I just finished (So tired). So because I think Latin is a pretty language (And I think Lord Death would love it) there will be Latin things in the story!~**

**Aureus rosis = Golden roses**

**Dominus Mortem = Lord of Death (Google translate wouldn't let me have Lord Death)**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

I am so, so sorry about not updating in forever. I am writing one right now so hopefully it will be up tonight or tomorrow; but to make up for that I will be starting the chapter after that straight away!

Sorry again, Typhlosion (Rose/Matthew)


	3. Iustus similis eo (Just like him)

**Sorry for not updating in forever. Gomen.**

"Ello' love, I'm your new partner," He smiled.

And it was at that very moment that Alfred F. Jones' heart stopped beating.

It was the most breathtaking face he'd ever seen; spring green eyes the colour of a tropical forest. And as they look at him he could feel him not only looking at his figure but his soul. Perfect white teeth that were only just visible under his light coral pink lips. Soft looking skin and huge, thick eyebrows that were hilarious but seemed to suit him well. And his accent, oh my how Alfred loved his accent; Alfred had always loved English accents, ever since he was young he'd always imagined himself with an English man but he fought that he'd meet them in Britain, not at school. It felt like someone had bewitched him and that Arthur had full control over him.

"Excuse me but are you quite alright?" Arthur questioned.

"Uh, yeah I'm cool dude," Alfred grinned as he was taken out of his dream world and slapped Arthur a little too hard on the back; not knowing his own strength.

"That's excellent," He smiled through the pain at Alfred.

"Well I think you two should go take a walk to get to know each over, and show Arthur the school!" Lord Death cut in.

"Ah yes what a splendid idea,"

They wondered down the dusty path with scarlet arcs hanging over them in silence. Not knowing what to say to each other.

Alfred decided to break the awkward silence between them. "Is there anywhere you wanna see first?"

"Uh, let's see… Well just anywhere you think that's of important; oh wait actually first I'd like to see my dorm room if that's not too much trouble," The small teen answered.

"Yeah sure dude, that's cool," Alfred began "So if we're partners then I guess we have the same dorm."

"I guess so…"

"Well better to actually do it and just talk about like some idiots," Alfred called to Arthur as he walked to the exit and slipped out the door and in to the busy corridors.

"Hey, why don't you wait for me you bloody wanker?!" He yelled but it was already too late and he sighed. 'Jesus Christ if my he's always going to me like this then I don't what I'm going to do!' Arthur thought as pushed open the heavy door not know how the hell Alfred did with so much ease and grace until he was blinded with a bright light and gasped at just how amazingly beautiful and huge the corridor was. He hadn't even seen the supposedly breathtaking gardens, markets, dorms and shops that his heart lifted from its nervousness and into full blown excitement that he was sure it was showing on his usually clam face.

"Super cool, isn't it?" A voice called next to him, hands behind his head and leaning against the cream coloured wall behind him.

Arthur was still bewitched by the sheer beauty of just the corridor that he forgot how speak for a minute or two. "Uh, I don't think 'cool' is the right to describe it word…" He finally breathed out.

"Well then what word?"

"Hmm… Well I guess gorgeous or magnificent would do it,"

"Maaaan those words are so boring," Alfred begun " I would of thought that you would of said something more awesome and elegant then that; guess it turns out you're some boring old guy with no imagination." The American turned to face Arthur.

"What?!"

Alfred walked closer to Arthur until they're faces were only inches apart. "You heard me 'old man'."

The English man pushed Alfred's face away from his "Is this a challenge?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why not bro. Bring it,"

"Oh I'll 'bring it', I'll 'bring it' real hard," He snarled.

"'Kay then, go on,"

"Divine."

"Nah too good for this place,"

"Dazzling."

"Used too much and doesn't fit too well,"

"Ravishing."

"Nope, still too good,"

"A-"

"Well look at these two love birds over here~" A French sounding voice called over to them. Both Alfred and Arthur turned their heads in unison to shout "We are not!" As they saw a blond man with a slight beard, an albino with a goofy grin plastered all over his face and a very smiley, tanned brunette trot over to them with a two displeased looking brunettes trailing behind them. One with a very large hair curl on the left of his hair and one with a hair curl point up like Alfred's who happened to also wear glasses but this was the only way they were the similar. And other brunette but this time a girl (but looked a lot happier than the other two) in a long, flowing electric blue dress and hair done up with red ribbons in two pony tails that bounced as she skipped.

"Are you sure about that?" She chimed.

Alfred answered "Totally."

Coursing a giggle from the not yet mature girl and albino man.

"So I guess this is your new partner Al; heh looks like you got yourself a cute on-"The last part of his sentence was cut off from the growling Austrian violently stamping on his foot.

"What Gil means is that we should have a se battre to welcome your adorable new partner!~" The French man practically sang. Coursing a groan for the Austrian a shriek of joy from the young girl and the Italian man moaning "Per la scopa bene…" under his breath.

"But I don't thin-"Arthur began before he was loudly interrupted by Alfred shouting "That's an awesome idea!"

"Yay, me and Lovi first!" The Spaniard finally spoke up which was followed by a "Like fucking hell!" from his smaller partner.

"Aww please Lovi, I'll give all my tomatoes for a week!" He pleaded

There was a short silence before Lovino muttered "Fine." making his partner throw his arms around him.

"Get off me bastard or I won't do it!"

"Ok, sorry Lovi…" He sighed as he slowly took his arms away from Lovino.

"Lovi you know what to do!" He grinned as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever bustard." He locked hands with Antonio and a white glow started to surround his body as he quickly took form as a medieval looking axe.

"Heh, Arthur I trust you know what to do." The American smirked.

"Of course I do you idiot." He said sighing and also glowing white like little alabaster bubbles spinning and swirling around him in perfect unison until there was a pure like explosion of the bubbles and Arthur was no longer there and a steel scythe in his place…

**AHHH I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME MORE THEN 4 MONTHS TO UPDATE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**But on a more important note I am probably not going to write more chapters. I am better at writing one-shots so the only non-one-shot fics I'll write will about 2 – 3 chapters at most.**


End file.
